family moments
by place.your.name.here.XD
Summary: A short drabble of Hikari and Kei's family life..


"I'm home" walked in a very exhausted 30 year old man named Kei Takishima. "Welcome back master" was the same grand welcome that his countless servants would say but there was this greeting that Kei quite enjoyed.

"Welcome home, Anata" there on the top most stairs was his ever beautiful wife, Takishima Hikari. Hikari smiled that everlasting smile that men would drop dead for.

They have been married for quite some time, six years to be exact.

"Papa papa! Your Home!" a four year old boy that had the Takishima look but at the same time held a great deal of Hikari in him ran out of one of the doors his name was Keichi Takishima. Keichi was the fruits of their love.

He ran downstairs to his father and leaped into his waiting arms at the same time yelling "welcome home".

Kei couldn't help but smile at how loved he was by his family.

There trailing behind him was Hikari an even more beautiful Hikari that both possessed the brains and beauty of any rich man's wife. Though Hikari was not any normal rich man's wife, she was Kei's wife.

Hikari lightly kissed Takishima on the lips.

"Ew" was the childish reply of Keichi.

"Oh you want a kiss also" Hikari asked slowly getting closer to poor Keichi with a very mischievous grin without a second thought Keichi replied "Mom no~! I'm a big boy now" Keichi and Hikari were running around the spacious room as if a child-to-child relationship rather than a mother and son relationship.

Hikari will always remain as Hikari. Through all the agonizing years that she has been through she still remains the same, same kind hearted expression, same BAD cooking and the same adorable smile.

Dinner time….

"so Keichi what have you been doing today?" Takishima asked happily to his one and only child. "I played with mommy the whole day" Keichi answered happily with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full dear" was the stern words of Hikari that hinted that she was worried.

"Yes mommy" Keichi said silently. "What were you playing with mommy?" Takishima asked happily only to be awe struck by his answer. "WRESTLING" Keichi said happily while continuing to devour his food. Kei had a menacing look towards his wife who in return was avoiding his eyes.

After Dinner….

The three of them decided to watch some T.V. at around 8:00 Keichi stifled a groan that wasn't left unnoticed by Hikari. "Aright time for bed Keichi" Hikari said quite cheerfully "but I'm not sleepy yet" Keichi groaned again. "Maybe Keichi wants daddy to help him get ready for bed" Kei suggested surprising Hikari in the process.

"No I want mommy to do it" Keichi said quite bluntly while Kei popping a vein and what he just said. _This kid got my bluntness alright _Kei thought to himself.

Hikari just giggled at how father and son bickered. "Let's go now Keichi before daddy starts attacking us" with that Hikari ran out the door to prepare Keichi for bed.

"Goodnight mommy" Keichi said looking really sleepy. "Goodnight Honey" Hikari said before kissing Keichi's forehead. Hikari turned off the lights and headed towards their room.

Hikari entered the room only to find Kei facing the laptop. Hikari got closer and snuggled with Kei from the back. "Don't over work yourself" Hikari said while massaging shoulders "I won't" Kei said while giving in to Hikari's touch. "You have been so tired lately" Hikari continued to massage his shoulders. "Yeah, new client and new troubles" Kei said exhaustingly. Hikari left Kei to his work and for her to get ready for bed.

After Hikari got into her sleeping garments she noticed that Kei was still on the computer. She glanced at the watch, it said 11:59 p.m. "Darling are you going to bed anytime soon?"

"Wait almost there" Kei said while vigorous tying as his background "and DONE!" Kei said while pressing the off button for his laptop. Kei hugged Hikari with a triumphant smile and motioned Hikari to their bed "May I lead the way madam" Kei asked jokingly. "Yes you may"

They both laid on the bed facing each other just staring into each other's eyes as if they were newlyweds. "You know I'm worried of Keichi" Kei said honestly "Why? He has two loving parents." Hikari answered with a bewildered face.

"Maybe I'm not good at being a mother" Hikari stood up to pace back and forth. "Maybe I should attend one of those mother training seminars" Hikari looked so worried that Kei couldn't help but to giggle at how Hikari was reacting. "And what is so funny?"Hikari said looking frustrated.

Kei stood up to hug Hikari and whisper a few words to her ear. "You are a great mother and I am proud to be your husband" Kei said looking lovingly into those eyes. That Kei seem to never be tired off. "Now come into bed before both of us catch a cold" and to think Hikari was wearing those lingerie for women. Let's just say Kei could barely control himself.

"I'm just afraid Keichi might be too lonely, always around adults, it would be a good idea to have a little sister or brother" Kei suggested with an evil grin while twirling with his hand a strand of Hikari's hair.

"Well that can be arranged" with that Kei and Hikari kissed passionately. It was awakening the beast inside both of them that was tainted with want, need and passion.

But was interrupted by a loud cry causing the married couple to separate as in comes their only child crying "WAAAHHHHHHH~!" Keichi cried while enveloped into HIkari's arms for comfort."Honey did you have a bad dream?" Hikari said trying to comfort her child while Keichi just nodded towards Hikari.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" asked Kei looking a bit angry and who wouldn't be angry , breaking Kei's alone time with Hikari.

Keichi nodded and motioned to his parents to the bed.

The family laid on the King-sized bed quite happily. When Keichi finally was able to doze off Kei whispered to Hikari "let's make Keichi's little sister when Keichi will be at dad's place tomorrow" Kei grinned. "And what makes you so sure that the next one will be a girl? Hikari asked teasingly.

"It's a father's instinct" Kei said happily "by the way you taught our son how to wrestle?" Kei asked Hikari just smiled and responded "well somebody has to teach him, I want our little boy to be able to defend the ones he loves the most". Kei couldn't help but smile at how wonderful Hikari has become.

The pair both became silent while Keichi was oblivious to the world.

Kei finally felt the tug of sleep and decided to doze off to slumber land but not before uttering an "I love you" to Hikari.

"I love you too" Hikari replied to the sleeping Kei.

That night a happy family was sleeping together not knowing what the future help but with their endless love. They are sure to face any challenge and obstacle head on.

YESH I AM DOONNNEEEE… I have noticed that the word happy is very redundant…

Anyways thanks for reading and I would appreciate the reviews…

This is a break from my mystery story….


End file.
